Love interfered by fame
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: Aelita Hopper, the famous actress, model, and singer. Jeremie, an bell boy that works at a hotel.What happens when they meet.rated for future scences
1. Love at first sight

OK. this is an idea i got from watching America's next top model.hehehe.Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"Aelita, Aelita!"the crowd shouts to the famous pink haired model, actress,and singer as she steps toward her shoot.

"Hi!"Aelita squealed to all of the fans

"Aelita, darling we have to go to the shoot. Sports illustrated isn't going to wait."a man said

"OK dad."Aelita told him as she was being pushed inside.

As she walked in everybody was around her. Getting her ready for the shoot.

Still there were guards everywhere. Crazy people trying to get pictures of her.The poor celebrity didn't have a chance to greet her fans.

When she was all ready her dad pushed her onto the set.

"Show me a Tyra Banks!"her dad shouts

She posed and tried and nailed it.She steps off the set for water

"Aelita, darling. You can do some much better. You want to get a good review and make it big don't you. What will happen to your fame if you don't get this right."her dad yells

"Arther. Please,it is really hard.I don't have anyone to lean on, but you have me and i can't hold you up anymore."Aelita yelled and left the studio in her bathing suit.

"Hey sexy!"all the boys screamed in the crowd

"Ms. Hopper."the driver said opening the door

"Thank you kind sir."Aelita politely said and stepped in

As the limo moved down the road, fans crowded the car. It was like getting through a herd of sheep.

After 1 hour though the hotel was only 15 minutes away from the shoot they got there.

"Thank you again.Here is your tip."Aelita told him as she smiled sweetly and handed him a tip of 50$.

"No my dear lady. Thank you."the driver said and drove away

"Hello Aelita."the door people said and opened the door to the 5 star hotel.

Tons of people were there screaming to get an autograph.

"Hi people! I am trying to arrange a plan so i can meet all of you. first i need my manager's approval..."Aelita said as she went into the elevator

Her dad ran into the building."AELITA!"he shouted and went up the steps to his suit.

Aelita gets onto the 15 floor and went into hers. She getting into a 500 thousand dollar dress she got for free.(A/N starts get a lot of stuff for free because if seen wearing them a lot of other people will buy it.)

She put on her own make-up and put on some jewelry for a big party tonight.

Then there was a knock on the door.Aelita runs to the door and opens it.

"Hello, how may i help you?"Aelita asks the door man

"Hi, i am Jeremie and i have a package for you.'the man replies giving her roses

"Thank you very much."Aelita recalls,"do you know who gave this to me?"she also said with a smirk taking the gift

"U-u-mmmm. I don't know but he probably thinks you are beautiful, kind. a voice of an angel."Jeremie stuttered

"Did you give this to me kind sir?"Aelita asked getting to what she was getting at

"Yes...How did you figure out?"Jeremie confesses

"I know an actor when i see one."she giggled

"Then i wasn't that good."Jeremie sighs

"You weren't bad, just need some training. I can help you. For on in."Aelita said happily

"I wish i could my dear lady but i cannot. I am working now."Jeremie says saidly

"I'll talk with the manager.I think i can let you off you job for a day."Aelita told him and showed him in.

then a guard came in and shouted,"who are you, get out!"

"NO,he is our guest."Aelita says with a guards nod

"Well if you are going to stay here you need to fill out a few forms."the guard says happily and hands him about 5 papers.

"I'll help you with them."Aelita smiles an sits down next to Jeremie

"Do you mind about being followed by paparazzi."Jeremie says,'No."and puts down no. this went on for about 30 minutes then they started the free lesson...

The next chappie is the lesson!Review if i am going to post it!interfered


	2. Preparing for the Oscars

I know the last chapter was a little confusing. I'll sum it up.

recap

Aelita's dad Arther was trying to get her to do a model shoot. She went to the shoot, no being able to greet her fans.Her dad pushed her and she just gave up under his pressure.I may not have include this but she has the Oscars to go to.she was nominated.She went back to her hotel and got a package for the bell boy, Jeremie. He tried to make it seem that the gift wasn't from him but Aelita saw past that.She offered him acting lessons for free. Jeremie accepted and got off work.

Chapter 2

It was 3 hours of lessons and A LOT of getting to know each other.They did some acting in crying and kissing.

"Hey Jeremie. Which dress should i wear to the Oscars?"Aelita asked holding up 2 amazing dresses.

"Take the pink one."He says as he looks through a few acting books

"hey Jeremie. Have you wondered what it would be like to be at a award show."she asks him

"Yeah, i watched them but never been to one. They seem so cool."Jeremie tells her

"Would you like to come with me as my date to the Oscars?"she asks as she looks in her closet for a pair of shoes

"I would love to, but i don't have a tux currently..."Jeremie admits

"No problem.What size are you?You know what, here. I have tuxes here."she says and hands him a handful of tuxes

"Ex-boyfriend. I found out all he wanted was fame.He wasn't the best looking, i liked him but i saw him with another girl.Then it was over."Aelita tells Jeremie through the bathroom

"I don't want to wear it if it brings you back old memories."Jeremie tells her through the bathroom door.

"Never mind that memory. If you wear it that fool will be gone from my mind."she said as Jeremie steps outside.

"Wow, it fits you like perfectly!"she exclaims,"My turn!" then she runs into the bathroom and starts to change into her pink dress.Then she steps out of the luxurious bathroom.

"What do you think?"She asks modeling off the pink gown. It was sparkling with a slit in it up to the thigh .It was strapless too.Then she held up a puffy white jacket and a pink silk scarf.

"Which one?I am going to ask you a lot, be prepared."she laughs

"Put on the scarf and hid it under the jacket so when you take it off you have the scarf."Jeremie responds

"OO, nice idea, which purse?"she asked holding up 2 purses. One was all diamond, the other was gold with silver.

"The diamond one, put on diamond earrings that are long."Jeremie tells her

"Wow, you are good at this."she says putting on some make-up.

Finally it was time to go."Wait, i have something things for you."Aelita says and pulls out a leather box. It revealed a diamond watch.Then she gave him some diamond necklaces.Also she gave him rings and bracelets for guys.

"All of the guys will be wearing this stuff. You want to make a good impression."Aelita says and steps outside of the room, waiting for Jeremie.

Jeremie meets her and walks her to the door of the hotel.

They step into the black limo waiting for them outside.

As the limo took off.

"Jeremie, as soon as we step out people will think we are together. That is when we will see your acting skills. They will ask us to kiss. We will kiss, but as acting. We will see what they say in the tabloids.is that OK?"Aelita asks

"Yeah."Jeremie said with a slight blush.

That is all for this chapter. Next is the Oscars!Yeah!review to find out more!


End file.
